Trahir ou souffrir
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Alors que le cosmos de la Déesse Pallas se meut dans les cieux, préfigurant la prochaine Guerre Sainte, un drame à taille humaine se joue sur Terre avec pour victime un être écorché par la vie. OS Saint Seiya Omega. Eden, Titan


Avant-propos : Avant toute chose, deux trois précisions qu'il me semble important et pertinent de poser sur la table.

1. Il s'agit là d'un texte reprenant l'univers de Saint Seiya Omega. Spin-off clivant s'il en est et donc susceptible de rebuter en dépit du style que je m'efforce d'y déployer. Pour autant, cet univers n'est qu'un prétexte pour y développer certains thèmes chers à mon cœur.

2. Le présent OS contient des spoilers relatifs à la trame de la fin de la première saison de Saint Seiya Omega, et plus particulièrement sur certains personnages-clefs de l'intrigue.

3. Le présent OS contient également un léger spoiler relatif à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Saint Seiya Omega (épisode 52).

4. Eu égard au fait que la saison 2 de Saint Seiya Omega n'en est à qu'à son commencement, je me livre, dans ce texte à quelques interprétations purement personnelles qui, à n'en pas douter, seront par la suite démontées et rendues caduques au fur et à mesure qu'avancera l'intrigue de cette saison 2 – ou sinon, nous n'aurons carrément pas de réponses du tout, on ne sait jamais, avec les scénaristes d'Omega.

5. Bonne lecture – si vous êtes encore là.

Et aussi, un grand merci à PanAries pour ses précieuses corrections – car je laisse encore traîner quelques fautes çà et là. Allez lire ses OS, ils sont très bons !

« Rugis ! Mon cosmos ! »

Une salve d'éclairs parcourut le paysage lunaire dévasté, théâtre de la lutte entre les deux combattants, frappant de plein fouet l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui, à quelques mètres d'ici. Le choc entre le Tonitrui Saltare d'Eden et son adversaire souleva un nuage de poussière, occultant à la vue du Chevalier d'Orion l'impact de son arcane.

Son poing s'abaissa fébrilement, sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Autour de lui, des fragments de son Armure, morceaux épars ayant volé en éclat, gisaient, sans vibration apparente trahissant un quelconque signe de vie. Ses yeux prasin (1) scrutaient la chape de particules épaisse, dans le fol espoir d'y voir le corps brisé de son opposant n'ayant pas survécu. Cette attaque, il le savait, avait usé ses dernières forces, son cosmos pulsait faiblement autour de lui, dégageant une pâle lueur indigo.

Peu à peu, les débris en suspension se dissipèrent. Le cœur d'Eden sombra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette élancée de son vis-à-vis. Son visage ne trahissait pas le moindre trouble devant l'assaut qu'il avait précédemment essuyé, et son habit noir n'était parsemé que d'infimes traces grises çà et là, vestiges des tentatives désespérées du jeune Chevalier d'Orion.

Une foule de questions se bousculaient aux portes de sa pensée. Qui était cet individu restant stoïque devant ses attaques ? Il savait sa propre Armure endommagée, et ses forces diminuées d'autant. Mais n'avait-il pas contribué à sauver la Terre ? N'avait-il pas combattu vaillamment des Chevaliers d'Or contre lesquels il s'était éveillé au Septième Sens ? Ne s'était-il pas confronté à deux Dieux, dont il avait reçu des marques des Ténèbres menaçant ainsi son intégrité physique ? N'avait-il pas survécu à toutes ces adversités, pour devenir un guerrier et un homme meilleur ? Les épreuves traversées étaient-elles donc vaines pour en voir les résultats se diluer de la sorte au premier affrontement vécu après une période de paix ?

Cet homme qui le surplombait de sa présence, vêtu d'une cape noire et d'épaulettes sombres gravées d'inscriptions et dont les cheveux charbon retombaient en mèches éparses sur le visage. Sa puissance semblait dépasser celle des Chevaliers d'Or auxquels il avait été confronté par le passé. Etait-il un Dieu ?

L'homme avança paisiblement vers Eden, affectant ce même calme apparent teinté d'arrogance qui semblait s'attacher à ses pas de façon permanente. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'efforça de maîtriser les tremblements menaçant de s'emparer de lui, redressant le menton en signe de bravade. L'homme afficha un léger sourire devant l'attitude d'Eden, se contentant de déclarer le plus simplement du monde : « Je suis Titan, Pallasite de premier rang, protecteur de la Déesse Pallas. Je te le demande, à toi, en tant que fils de Mars, de te dresser de nouveau face à Athéna et de combattre ses Saints au nom de ma Déesse. »

Eden le considéra, ébahi. Un Pallasite, serviteur de la Déesse Pallas. Il avait eu vent de l'existence de cette divinité, sœur cadette d'Athéna que l'on disait liée à cette dernière par des entraves millénaires. Ainsi, son existence en ce monde était un fait avéré, la présence et les dires de ce Titan constituant des preuves parmi les plus tangibles. Et il lui proposait, à _lui_, Eden, le fils des êtres ayant manqué de mettre fin aux rêves de ce monde de s'opposer une fois de plus à Athéna ? La Déesse qu'il avait tacitement juré de protéger en revêtissant son Armure d'Orion, promesse à laquelle il avait par trop manqué. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Pour rien au monde il ne prendrait encore le risque de faire souffrir autrui par l'inconséquence de ses actes de parjure.

Il planta son regard prasin dans les yeux sombres du Pallasite : « La mort plutôt que la trahison, lâcha-t-il. »

Son vis-à-vis esquissa un autre sourire sans marquer le moindre sentiment d'étonnement, comme s'il s'était attendu à telle réponse.

« Je n'en espérais pas moins d'un Chevalier protecteur d'Athéna. Cependant, je requiers une fois de plus ton attachement à notre cause. La présence d'un ancien héros de guerre tel que toi constituera l'une des pierres sur lesquelles nos troupes fonderont leur victoire. Ta simple vue devant tes anciens compagnons sèmera à elle seule un doute persistant dont nous saurons tirer parti.

— C'est là méconnaître les sentiments qui les habitent. L'abattement dans leur cœur ne durera qu'un temps. Bientôt remplacé par une ardente volonté de me ramener parmi eux, les amenant à accomplir des miracles. Tel est le pouvoir des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ta Pallas peut aller au diable.

— La Déesse Pallas n'est pas à proprement parler la déité que moi – ainsi que certains de mes compagnons – servons.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Eden au bord de l'incrédulité.

— La venue de la Déesse Pallas en ce monde est imminente. Le lien qui l'unit à sa sœur aînée affaiblira cette dernière, renforçant Pallas en retour. De ce pouvoir qu'elle aura accumulé, nous ferons ressurgir le Dieu auquel va notre véritable allégeance. Saturne, le Dieu glorieux qui règne sur le temps.

— Une nouvelle menace à combattre, répondit-il du tac au tac.

— Une opportunité que tu te dois de saisir, jeune Eden. Le pouvoir de Saturne est tel qu'il lui est possible d'inverser le cours des évènements passés. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites de toute ton âme, Eden ? Songe-y, Saturne revenu en ce monde, et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il te permettrait de renverser le cours du temps. Te faisant revenir à l'instant où tu étais encore entouré des êtres qui t'étaient cher. Ton père, Mars, ta mère, Médée, ta sœur, Sonia, et Alia. Une fois auprès d'eux, il ne te restera plus qu'à t'efforcer de les convaincre d'abandonner les cruelles ambitions qui t'ont privé de leurs présences. Tes proches ainsi revenus à la raison, il te sera rendu possible de les ramener ici, dans notre réalité. Et de goûter enfin à la quiétude et au bonheur auquel tu as toujours aspiré. »

Les paroles de Titan ébranlèrent passablement les sentiments d'Eden, qui prenait douloureusement conscience du fait qu'il était resté suspendu aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Il se prenait à rêver des tendres instants passés dans le giron des êtres qu'il aimait. Moments à présent envolés, étouffés dans les larmes et le sang. Mais se pouvait-il… se pouvait-il qu'il puisse à tous leur offrir la deuxième chance à laquelle ils avaient droit ? Et cette opportunité devait-elle s'ériger sur l'autel de la vie d'Athéna et de ses protecteurs ?

Titan lui offrait là un choix. Mais l'avait-il réellement ce choix ? La route d'un Chevalier d'Athéna n'était-elle pas pavée de chemins entravés conduisant le combattant jusqu'à une destination vers laquelle il avait toujours supposé devoir se rendre ? Il n'avait rien choisi, ni le fait d'embrasser le sacerdoce de la chevalerie, ni cette voie parsemée de cadavres et de tragédies. Les vies de ses parents, de sa sœur et d'Alia, qui lui furent retiré quand il souhaitait les garder avec lui. Et son combat auprès de ses pairs, qui lui fut inspiré non par un questionnement intérieur qu'il avait effectué en toute conscience, mais parce que les actes de ses parents étaient devenus par trop incompatibles avec ses propres convictions. Parce qu'il avait mesuré la folie qui les habitait à l'aune des morts d'Alia et de Sonia. Et une fois de plus, il se retrouvait là, nu et désarmé devant les potentialités qui s'offraient à lui. Trahir ou mourir. Il n'y avait pas de choix possible, en fin de compte, la douleur qui l'accablait était par trop dure à supporter, et il ne faisait que ressentir avec une amertume croissante les pertes dont il avait hérité. Que pouvaient-ils comprendre, _les autres_ ?

Il choisit la voie qui le menait vers l'espérance de toucher du doigt un bonheur disparu. Dans le même temps, son âme poussa un hurlement déchirant. _Traître, traître. Traître !_ Il venait de trahir Athéna, par trois fois.

Il s'écroula à genoux devant un Titan satisfait. Tandis qu'au fond de son être, des larmes amères l'inondaient. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, fustigeant dès lors sa faiblesse le poussant à s'avilir au lieu de trouver en lui le courage de surmonter ses blessures. En son for intérieur, il savait prendre la mauvaise décision. Et il appelait de ses vœux le jour prochain où, sur un champ de bataille, il croiserait de nouveau la route de Koga, ce jeune Pégase têtu au cœur ardent et à la conviction inébranlable qui le ramènerait, avec ses compagnons, sur le chemin dont il n'aurait jamais dû se détourner.

« Bien, fit Titan, laisse ici les morceaux de ton Armure défunte, ce ne sont qu'autant de babioles du passé te rappelant l'être que tu n'es désormais plus. Suis-moi, une nouvelle protection te sera attribuée. Pour la gloire du Seigneur Saturne. »

(1) Prasin : Vert clair et tendre (code couleur : 4CA66B), voir également le site .


End file.
